grounds for divorce! not written by me see bottom of story
by Coronationstreetwriterfanpage
Summary: not written by me see bottom of story for details


**CHAPTER ONE**

Nick and Leanne are happily married but, Leanne's feud with Karl and Nick's baby drama with Kylie can their marriage survive? Or will secrets and lies destroy them?

Dinner time was the busiest in the Bistro, especially since the Rovers was no longer in business. There she was; in all her beauty, serving drinks with a smile. Despite his one-night stand with Kylie, Nick's heart belonged to Leanne, no-one else. He had to enjoy everyday with her as if it was his last, he didn't know what Tomorrow would bring...

"Do you fancy an early night tonight?" Leanne asked

Nick:"I'd love one"(leans in for a kiss)

Karl and Stella enter the Bistro

Nick:"Er, do you want to come with me in the Kitchen?"

Leanne:"Bit early don't you think?"

Stella:"Leanne?"

Leanne:(Stares at Nick)"What?"

Stella:"Can we talk love?"

Leanne:"Should you not check with Karl first?"

Nick:"Lee,that's hardly fair"

Leanne:"Him threatening me is?"

Nick:"No, but"

Stella:"Nick's trying to say"

Leanne:"You don't need to stick up for him"

Nick:"Leanne!"

Leanne:"Your my husband, you should be on my side!"

Karl:"Let's go"

Leanne:"Out of Weatherfield I hope"

Stella:"No, Leanne we need to sort this out"

Leanne storms into the Bistro Kitchen and a loud smash is heard, Nick runs in after her...

**Bloodstain**

As Nick entered the Kitchen, he saw Leanne with her arm bleeding, it looked like a crime scene...

Nick:"Lee, what the hell happened?"

Leanne:"Nothing"(covering her arm)

Nick:"There's blood everywhere"

Leanne:"Well done genius"

Nick:"What happened? Was it Karl?"

Leanne:"No, I smashed some glasses and well, this is what happened"

Nick:"Oh, let me sort you out"

Leanne:"It'll take more than a plaster"

Nick: (Laughs)

**Discovery**

When Gloria came into the Bistro, Leanne saw that she'd left her keys in her coat. Leanne decided she should look at what Karl's hiding and show everyone that he's violent really.

As Leanne unlocked the door, she carefully checked that no-one was home. She spotted Karl's jacket on the couch and searched the pockets, the keys to Jason's van were there. Then, the keys to the Rovers...

Leanne's fatal burglary then took a deadly turn. Leanne heard the front door open, while she was upstairs. It was Karl...

She darts into a Bedroom. Karl's coming up the stairs. There's no where to hide. Karl attempts top grab her but Leanne escapes. She confides in Nick who now believes Leanne about Karl. She has proof.

Karl was now worried that Leanne would ruin his future with Stella, he needed to do something, she wasn't going to stay quiet. Her life depended on it...

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Worry**

This chapter is from Nick's perspective...

I was concerned for Leanne, it was over a week since the Karl incident and Leanne and I hadn't discussed it much. She had been so ill; violently sick, headaches and she nearly fainted.

I watched her working, she wasn't the person she was. After constantly being sick and ill, Leanne plucked up the courage to talk to me.

Leanne:(Walks over to Nick) "We need to talk urgently"

Nick:"I agree"(Nick's sat down)

Leanne:"Okay, well there's no easy way to say this"

Nick:"You dumping me?"

Leanne:"I'm terrified, Karl's making me sick; I can't eat, sleep or drink. It's driving me crazy"

Nick:"If we've got each other; you don't need to worry because Karl will never ever hurt you"(Pulls Leanne into a hug)

Leanne:"I love you"

Nick:"I love you too"

I thought when Leanne needed to talk she'd be explaining that she was also pregnant. That could really test our marriage. We were really happy at the minute, Karl was just getting the better of her...

**Nightmare On Coronation Street**

This chapter is from Leanne's perspective

I was terrified; I'd never felt so scared and ill. Kylie asked me what my symptoms were, I told her :Sickness, headaches and unable to eat or drink. She suddenly headed out and left me alone in the Bistro.

She returned about half an hour later with a plastic bag in her hand. She handed it to me.

"What's in it?" I said clearly confused

"Leanne, opening it might help" Kylie said to me, like I was stupid.

As I opened it a box for a Pregnancy test glared at me; I couldn't be, could I?

"Kylie, your bonkers! There's no way I'm up the duff!" I said clearly panicked

"Course not" Kylie replied sarcastically

I headed into the Bistro toilets with the test: this could be my lowest point ever.

The instructions said five minutes to wait, it felt like longer, Kylie came in looking for me. She said Nick was looking for me, great he could never just get that he was interrupting me in a difficult situation and not just go away.

Kylie told me not to worry; she'd taken the test with her and she won't look before I had, great, I was relying on Kylie. Me? I'd defiantly reached an ultimate low,

I held my head in my hands, I needed to know if I was pregnant, Kylie would keep it a secret until I was ready to tell anyone.

I rang Kylie and told her to meeet me outside the Bistro in an hour. Oblivious to me, Karl had heard my whole conversation, now I was worried. I headed outside, told Nick I was getting some air. He believed me too, thank God or Kylie in my case. Kylie was running late. Prolonging the agony. From out of nowhere Karl appeared and grabbed me, this was all I can remember...

this was not written by me but if you want to review it please go to


End file.
